


little episode

by DorrisTang



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: some lovely fragments when Ian got into a relationship with his elder brother
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	little episode

**Author's Note:**

> 冷啊……冷……

做完之后他们并肩躺在床上。  
Lip：“谁教你看准了家里人来下手的？哈？”  
Ian明显顿了一下，“谁？没有谁，我自己。”  
Lip：“不可能，Fuck you，Ian，别对我玩这种把戏，说实话，好吗？尽管你之前多有主见敢和已婚男人搞在一起，但是没人教你的话你不可能敢把手伸到家里来。说吧，是哪个贱人教你的？”  
Ian：“呃……好吧，是￥%……！”  
Lip：“Fuck！我就知道！”他从Ian床上暴起，拖起躺在他旁边回味刚刚床上运动的同性恋弟弟。然而Ian毫无反应，甚至大胆地直视着他，对哥哥挑了眉毛。  
他颓废地把拳头放下去，自暴自弃地倒回单人床，继续和Ian肩并肩紧贴着躺在狭窄的枕头上。  
“Lip……？”  
他烦躁地回答：“干什么？”  
“发誓你觉得爽了对吧？”Ian愉快地翻过身来侧身看着他，用手托着他的侧脸，像个恶作剧得逞的男孩。  
Lip对他弟弟感到无语，差点咬到自己舌头。他瞪了Ian一眼，迷蒙地看着天花板。斜坡的墙壁上贴着Ian之前喜欢过的画报和贴纸，已经老得翘起一个不粘的角。  
他开始不由自主地回味刚刚“爽”过的感觉，嗯……确实……不错，他弟弟该死的紧，而且很会挑逗他的欲望，用腿勾他的屁股和腰，用手臂勾他脖子让他低下头来，以便在他耳朵边上低声说些下流的话。  
他们做了几次，卡车里偷情一样有一次、他们俩的卧室里三次、南区又脏又潮湿的小巷子里两次……Ian像个随时随地会发情的小婊子，看见Lip来接他就开心地笑起来，左右张望，趁着没人的时候就抱上去开始胡乱亲他。Lip几乎招架不住这个现在比他高了快一头的男孩，Ian在预备军队里练出了一身比他更结实的腱子肉，带着饥渴的四射活力，像一条活蹦乱跳的鱼。  
他做上面，他和Ian说好了的。这是Lip捂着额头最后绝望的原则和条件——说实话原则这种东西对无耻之徒来说毫无可言，但他还有最后一丝遮羞布。  
Ian答应得很爽快，即使从他十岁起发现自己的性取向以来就没做过bottom，面对几十岁的老男人也是提枪就上，但他居然格外温顺地答应了哥哥，他愿意在这方面妥协。  
Lip听力恢复，他感觉到身旁狭窄的床有了点动静，是Ian翻了个身，不大自然地动了动他精瘦的腰，他正背对着Lip，两手枕在枕头下面，蜷缩着睡着了。  
Lip两只手交叉搭在胸膛上，他偏过头，注视着Ian棕色泛着金黄的鬈发，像小狗的卷毛一样四处蓬松着。他伸出手去想要摸一摸它们，尽力放轻力道，不弄醒他弟弟。  
他想起不久之前他们两个的一场争吵，他们俩从小到大小打小闹有一些，通常Fiona在其中扮演的角色都是大姐和妈妈，对着他们两个嘲笑又生气地说：“你们还在闹别扭彼此不说话？拜托，你们多大了？”  
上一次，Lip气得脱口而出：“假如让Fiona知道你和我成了一对，你猜她会不会用枪伸进你嘴里把你打个流血稀烂？”  
Ian毫不示弱地回击：“如果她知道是你要求干我，她会先把你打个稀烂。”  
“我根本没有要求——去你妈的！我只是要求——算了……”  
然而现实情况是，Fiona和他们两个坐在客厅的沙发上，像家长一样提溜小鸡，环视他们两个，她只长舒了一口气，说了一句：“天呐，我还以为是什么事。”于是撑起屁股潇洒地离开了客厅，只留他们两个面面相觑。  
在Fiona Gallagher眼里，大弟和二弟搞在一起这种事连热水器坏掉了没钱去换都比不上，就像之前她爸爸上了她大弟的女孩——这是小事，好吗？比起祖母的冰毒实验室炸掉差点殃及小弟以及天价赌债，她才不管谁和谁搞在一起。Fiona唯一的要求是：“不准在我面前做那些事，去开间房或者随便哪。不许因为这种事破坏家庭和谐。”  
当然，等她回想起她最开始的反应，她也才震惊得要把舌头咽下去。不过她有一家之主的气度。  
Veronica知道之后也是一副毫不在意的样子：“拜托，亲爱的，你没什么好担心的。与其让Ian去和不认识的贱男人生活，不如把他丢给Lip。Lip虽然自己所有的异性性生活都乱成一团，但他至少从来没有愧对过你们家。我喜欢内部消化。哦对了，Lip什么时候喜欢男人了？他不是只和女人睡过吗？”  
Fiona皮笑肉不笑：“他从来不喜欢男人，只有Ian是同性恋。我不知道他是如何神通广大地让Lip也变成了同性恋的。这基因应该不能这样遗传。”  
“嗬嗯……”Ian翻了个身，和Lip面对面躺着，朦胧睁开了眼睛。他的眼珠折射着夕阳下柔和过的昏黄光线。  
Lip扯起嘴角笑了一下，把弟弟的头搂到怀里，他的胸膛因为生活的挫折和不得志而不再结实紧绷，肌肉因为脂肪增加而变得松弛。现在Ian和Carl都要比他更像家里的顶梁柱，充满朝气和活力，锋芒毕露地新鲜生活。  
但他仍然是Gallagher们的大哥，是所有人身后坚实的后盾，从未让Ian失望过。


End file.
